If Kit Pearson Had Continued 'Whispers of War'
by Zubeneschamali aka Beta Librae
Summary: A parody of 'Whispers of War: The War of 1812 Diary of Susanna Merritt'


A/N: I wrote this to let off steam after reading _Whispers of War: The War of_   
_1812 Diary of Susanna Merritt_, Kit Pearson's contribution to the _Dear_   
_Canada_ series. Yes, the War of 1812 was very complex and many people in   
Upper Canada were torn between conflicting allegiances. But was it really   
necessary to portray Susanna's _Loyalist_ mother as a big heroine for being so   
kindly disposed toward the people who'd driven her into exile, and were now   
attacking her new country? Or to characterize the American immigrants of   
Rebel background who'd come to Upper Canada for the cheap land, and   
threatened the province's survival, as being really brave and principled? With   
friends like Pearson, who needs _The Patriot_!   
  


June 13, 1813 

Dear Constance, 

My hand is trembling so much that I can barely hold my pen. Our house has   
been looted and poor Papa has been taken prisoner by a band of traitors! 

It happened this morning. We had just sat down to breakfast when we heard   
loud footsteps pounding up the porch steps. The next moment, the door was   
flung open and a large group of rough-looking men burst inside. They seized   
Papa and bound him, and before taking him away helped themselves to our   
breakfast and the contents of our larder. Our pleas for Papa's release were   
in vain, and when Mama grasped entreatingly at their leader's sleeve, he   
emptied the porridge pot over her head! 

Mr. Seabrook stopped in shortly after on his way to Shipman's Corners. The   
raiders were at his farm before coming here, but they left when he told them   
that he was an American and sympathized with their cause. He said that while   
he was sorry for our sakes about what happened here, Papa had only himself   
to blame--if he had not insisted on persisting in his loyalty to Britain, none   
of this would have happened. 

I do not know what to think. I am, of course, terribly worried about poor Papa.   
But it is true that his loyalty to the Crown made him unpopular with settlers   
like the ones who have joined with the Americans and raided us today. And in   
spite of everything I cannot help but feel grateful to the raiders for ruining the   
porridge, which I detest. Besides, Mama looked so funny with the porridge   
dribbling down her face. It was even more amusing than the time the honey I   
had smeared onto the spokes of Caroline's parasol dripped all over her. 

For her part, Mama says she does not mind about the porridge--she declares   
that oatmeal applied directly to the face is good for the complexion, and that   
the leader of the raiders was justified in acting as he did, as she had no doubt   
hurt his arm when she grasped it. She also agrees with Mr. Seabrook that   
Papa brought his misfortune upon himself by resisting his former countrymen   
rather than allowing them to take over Upper Canada so that we may all live   
together in peace as one country. 

This war is so confusing! 

June 14, 1813 

Dear Constance, 

The raiders returned, and this time they took Maria! 

They rode up as we were hanging the laundry out to dry. Mama went forward   
to greet them, apologizing for Papa's views and explaining that she herself   
loved America dearly and still regarded it as her true home. 

The leader, laughing mockingly, said that since she was so ashamed of her   
husband's beliefs, he was certain she would be happy to part with her   
wedding ring. And with that he tore it from her finger! Another of the   
raiders added that a loyal American like herself would no doubt wish to   
contribute her lovely daughter to the cause. He then seized Maria, and   
carried her off kicking and screaming! 

Mama says that we must not judge the raiders too harshly, as they have   
suffered greatly under the British Crown. Some, like Mr. Seabrook, have   
been fined for refusing to serve in the militia, while others have been   
denied land grants for refusing to swear an oath of allegiance to the King.   
She is convinced that men who are so devoted to freedom and justice will   
not harm Maria, and that she and Papa will eventually be returned to us safe   
and sound. 

I pray that she is right. I miss Papa terribly. On the other hand, it will be a   
relief not to have to endure Maria's constant chattering about her beloved   
Charles. 

How confusing this war is! 

June 20, 1813 

Dear Constance, 

There has been such upheaval over the past days that I have not been able to   
write in my diary until now. Our farm was plundered by the American militia   
officer Captain Cyrenius Chapin and his men! The Adams's, whom he looted   
earlier in the month, call his troop "the Forty Thieves". Mr. Seabrook, whose   
farm they left alone after learning that he was an American sympathizer,   
describes them as liberators. I do not know who is right. 

They took many of our personal possessions, including the bottle of ink and   
new diary Hamilton gave me the last time he was home. This is why I am now   
writing with a mixture of water and dirt on scraps of birch bark. They also   
shot poor Jack! We will have to eat him and cure his hide, as they took all   
our food and livestock and all of our clothes except what was on our backs. 

However, Mama says that the Americans needed our property more than we   
do, as their troops are poorly supplied. And Jack _had_ bitten the man who   
shot him. 

What a confusing war this is!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
